1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a machine tool, and particularly, to a machine tool with a lathe tool and a milling cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a tabletop computer or a mobile phone, employs a metallic member as a housing. The metallic member includes a top portion and a peripheral sidewall extending from a peripheral edge of the top portion. The top portion has a greater surface area than that of the peripheral sidewall. The peripheral sidewall has four side surfaces arranged in order and four corners each connecting two adjacent surfaces. In related manufacturing fields, if a milling process is employed to machine the metallic member, some tracks may occur on the top portion that has been milled because of intermittent contact and interrupted milling of the milling cutter. Then a polishing process needs to be applied to achieve a better appearance. Thus the efficiency of the milling process is reduced. If a lathe process is adapted to machine the metallic member, it may be difficult to tool a surface which is not made for rotating. In addition, the lathe is not suitable to machine the peripheral sidewalls because of the four corners of the peripheral sidewall. Thus a number of additional machining processes must be added to machine the metallic member.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.